It started with a dare
by Feelin' the Aster
Summary: ...and ended in Ulvida kicking Hiroto and Burn's but and the video getting uploaded on YouTube, Facebook and who knows where else.


**Allyson: Woah, its been a long time since I updated...**

**Burn: so what's this fanfic about?**

**Allyson: It's my first one-shot. It's called 'It started with a dare...'. I was reading fanfics a few days ago, and I couldn't see any Reina ones. Turns out there were only 3 or 4. And one wasn't even about her!**

**Burn: **_**Boo hoo **_

**Allyson: So I decided to write one. You dare Hiroto to ask Reina out, and stuff happens. I got the idea from this pic: **.com/spots/inazuma-eleven/images/22088848/title/aliea-academy-photo.

**Burn: Allyson doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was hot, really hot. In fact, it was so hot that soccer practice had been canceled, after persuading Endou for an hour. Hiroto and burn were at sun Garden, feeling extremely bored. Burn had an idea.

"Gran, I dare you," he said.

"Dare me to what, exactly?" Hiroto asked the red head.

"Never mind," said Burn "you wouldn't have the guts to do it, anyway."

"You know I'm not gonna fall for that," Hiroto said calmly.

"Then I'll ask Reize to do it." Burn said.

"Tell me the flippin' dare already!"

"Ask Ulvida out," Burn said, smirking "But since you don-"

"Okay! Okay!" Hiroto said "I'll do it!" He saw Burn's smirk get bigger. Hiroto got up and went to Reina, who was talking to Maqia.

"Reina?" Hiroto said.

"Hai?" said Reina.

"Will you go out with me?" Hiroto already knew the answer.

Reina was surprised. "Okay," she said "When and where?"

Hiroto was taken aback. _I never thought she'd say yes. _"How about Friday?"

"Okay," said Reina.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Burn was waiting for Hiroto, laughing his head off. "I never thought that she'd say yes," Hiroto admitted.

Burn stopped laughing at last. "I've gotta tell Reize and Gazelle," he said and ran off before Hiroto could do anything. And before you knew it, everyone at Sun Garden, yes, **EVERYONE **knew about it. _I'm doomed, _Hiroto thought.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Friday came much too quickly for Hiroto, but the day wouldn't end. Hiroto had decided to take Reina to the park, and then have ice cream later, and get over with it as quickly as possible.

"Ready?" said Hiroto.

Ulvida nodded. "Let's go."

They both left and had no idea that every eye in Sun Garden was looking at them, except Desarm's of course. They were looking from a window where they could see Reina and Hiroto, but Hiroto and Reina could not see them.

Hiroto and Reina went to the park and ate ice cream. Haruna was passing by and her jaw dropped when she saw them. _I've gotta tell the others about Hiroto-san and Reina-san! _She took a picture of them and sent it to everyone she knew. Endou and Gouenji were at Kidou's house when they saw it. Kogure posted it on facebook. Kazemaru nearly fell off the roof when he saw it. Rika wanted to go to the park at once, and Touko had to literally drag Rika inside.

Rika quickly called Megane, who lived near the park. "Is it true?" she almost screamed. "Are Hiroto and Reina really dating?"

"Why are you asking me?" he said "Ask Midorikawa or someone."

"The park is near your house!" Rika yelled "To get to the park Ulvida and Kiyama need to pass your house!"

"I didn't notice anything," said Megane helplessly. He had been playing video games all day.

Rika said something that sounded like '_boys_', slammed the phone, and ran out of the house before Touko could do anything.

Rika went to the park, but Hiroto and Reina had already left. Burn and Midorikawa were outside, waiting for them. Reina was taking her shoes off, but Hiroto stayed outside.

"So how did it go?" said Burn.

"It was good," said Hiroto.

"Who knew Burn's dare would go this far?" said Midorikawa.

"DARE!"Reina was on fire. Midorikawa tiptoed away. Reina took Burn and Hiroto to Hitomiko-san.

And it all came out. Burn had dared Hiroto to ask Ulvida out, and that Burn had no idea that Ulvida was gonna say yes or that Hiroto was going to accept the dare. Burn and Gran both said they were sorry, and Hiroto said He liked Reina anyway.

"That was very wrong,' said Hitomiko "For punishment, you both will have to do two weeks' extra chores. And which of you posted that pic of Hiroto and Reina on facebook?"

Hiroto and Reina blushed. That was the last straw. Reina picked up a saucepan, and started chasing Hiroto and Burn around the garden.

"**Wait till I get both of you! You son of a bitch! I knew Burn was a perverted asshole, but you Gran!" **She kept swearing and chasing after them for two hours straight until Hitomiko called them inside and promised Reina that she would get revenge.

Little did they know that the person who actually did it was outside, hidden in a bush. He had recorded the whole thing. It was probably on facebook, YouTube and who knows where else.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Allyson: So what do you think?**

**Burn: I thought you were having exams?**

**Allyson: *looking guilty* Please Review!**


End file.
